Walking in Circles
by Hellsbells84
Summary: Bella has been living with the Cullens since Edward left but she is not dealing with it all too well. Will someone help her through the rough times?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first attempt at fanfic so hope you enjoy! Its going to be a Bella, Carlislie story. I'm not really sure where its heading so I'm just going to go with the flow.**

**I don't own anything!**

**xxxxxx**

I lay curled up in a ball on my bed. I decided to have a night of drinking, just drinking more or less all to myself because I can.

So here I am on my bed, face down, knees pulled up to my chest. The room is starting to spin but I'm forcing myself to stay on top of things. Being in the Cullens house I have to stay on top of everything! I wish I didn't have that last drink – or the one before. Why, why did I do this again! I went out with some friends in Port Angeles, I was only going to stay for a few but one leads to another and before I know it I'm a bit tipsy.

I've been staying at the Cullens since Edward left. I was devastated but they helped me deal with the aftermath. They refused to leave when Edward asked them to, I guess they've settled in here and now I'm here to. Bella. Good old Bella, a bit clumsy for a human but she'll make it no matter what.

Well, that's what they all thought.

Charlie works away from home a lot these days, it was his and Carlisle's suggestion that I stay here which is what I also wanted but these past few months I've just felt the need to break free a bit. It can get a little intense at times, everything you do is watched or known before you do, so its nice to get out once in a while for a change of scenery.

Now the room is spinning again. I can't get anything past them; they'll know that I came home a bit tizzled again, but what do I do. What can I say to make it all better?

Nothing, no doubt there'll be a knock at my door any second…..

Knock, knock


	2. Chapter 2

**I would firstly like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and all those who have read and enjoyed it so far! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter ……**

XXXX

Knock knock.

With difficulty I stretched out onto my side. "Mmmm" I answered with my back to the door. I heard it creek open slightly and a little light spilled into my room from the hallway. Soft steps crept across my floor and stopped by the side of my bed. After a moment of silence I rolled onto my back, shielding my eyes from the light and squinted up into the eyes of a concerned looking Carlisle.

" Bella?" he whispered making it sound like a question.

"Mmmm" I replied again. I felt the bed move slightly as he sat down next to me and let out a small huff. He looked tired if that was even possible for vampires. I stared at him waiting for his words.

"I was worried. You could've called and let me know how late you were planning on staying out, I almost came looking for you. I don't like this."

I felt bad that I'd worried him. "I'm sorry," I answered as I struggled to sit up. "You don't have to worry about me Carlisle, I was with my friends and I was ok." The room once again started moving and I let out a small groan.

"Here." He offered me a cold glass of water, which I gladly accepted. He took it from my hands when I finished it. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like someone shoved my head in the washer and set it on spin," I answered truthfully as I laid my head back down on my pillows.

I felt his cool lips brush across my forehead. "I'll leave you to sleep," he said as he walked back towards my door.

"Carlisle?" I asked before he left. He turned quickly to face me. "I am sorry for worrying you and thanks for the water."

"Anytime, now get some rest," he replied before quietly closing my door. Within seconds I was asleep.

XXXX

CPOV

Bella left at 19:33. Her friend Angela had picked her up and they were on their way to Port Angeles for a girl's night out. I'm happy that Bella is able to go out and have some well deserved fun with her friends but her nights out are slowly becoming more often and she stays out a lot later each time. It takes all my strength not to follow her and keep a close eye on her but Bella is a smart girl and I have to trust that she will take care of herself.

It is now 02:14. I was expecting her back long before now, she said she was only having a few and she'd be home early. The rest of the family is out hunting for a few days; I decided to stay behind knowing I'd feel better being here when Bella gets back. I catch her scent so she must be nearing the house. I quietly sit in my study not wanting her to think I'm waiting for her. I hear the door close a little loudly and a few steps shuffling across the floor to the stairs. She climbs them slowly, missing a few on the way up. Before long she enters her room and closes the door. The smell of alcohol is rich in the air. I know she must've drunk a lot more than a few.

Somewhere, somehow over the last few months I feel I've lost touch with Bella. She used to laugh a lot and we all had good times, however, recently I hardly ever see her smile, not her Bella smile anyway. I miss that smile. I want to ask her what's wrong but I am afraid of pushing her away even more. What can I do? I stand and head for the kitchen to grab a glass of water; no doubt she'll be dehydrated. I quickly but quietly make my way towards her door and knock lightly. "Mmmm," she answers and I enter her room.

XXXX

BPOV

It's the morning, I think. My mouth is dry and I'm hot. I roll over to look at my clock. 13:03. Afternoon then. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. My feet are hurting, probably from all the dancing in my high heels last night. I let out a yawn as I give one final stretch before standing and heading for the bathroom; a nice shower would go down a treat right now. After I'm showered I head downstairs as my stomach is in need of food. Carlisle is sat on the couch reading one of his many medical books. He looks up at me. "Morning," I mumble and give him a small smile.

"Afternoon," he replies as I walk to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, afternoon."

"How do you feel this morning?" he asks as he follows me into the kitchen.

"Ok. A little hungry I guess," I reply. He lightly puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me onto a kitchen stool.

"Allow me," he says as he opens up the fridge and pulls out some bacon. I watch him in silence. He looks kind of tense. A few minutes later he hands me a bacon sandwich. "Thanks," I say as he heads back towards the living room.

I sat contemplating while I was eating. He was being quiet this morning, or afternoon, whatever. I didn't think I'd annoyed him that much last night, I mean it's not as if I woke him up or anything. I finished my sandwich and walked into the living room.

"Carlisle? Is everything ok?" I ask as he looks at me over the top of his book.

"Peachy," he replies. I've never heard him use that word before.

"Are you sure? It's just you seem a little, erm, upset or annoyed, I'm not sure which."

He closed his book and placed it on the table. "Maybe I am a little of both Bella."

"Oh," was all I managed to say at that moment. I could feel a lecture coming on and I didn't want to deal with another one of them right now. "Sorry," I say quietly.

"Bella, do you even know what you're sorry for?" he asked while rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean to."

CPOV

"Are you? You seem to be making quite a habit of it recently," I answered her trying to keep my voice level. I cared so much for Bella and the way she's been behaving recently has had me worried like hell. At the hospital we get so many people roll in through the doors with injuries usually drink related, I don't want Bella to be one of them. Talking to her like this doesn't seem to make a difference. Every time she apologises, then in a few nights she'll go out and do it all again.

"I'm just having a good time, why is that such a crime?" she asked getting slightly angry. Maybe I should get her angry, maybe she'll let slip what the problem is. I don't want to upset her but right now I'm out of other options.

"Having a good time!" I yell back at her. " While we're sat here waiting for you night after night not knowing what state you'll turn up in, or whether you're ok?" She looked taken aback, then I saw a look of pain cross her face before it was replaced by anger.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need or want you worrying about me."

"But I do! We all do! We're family and that's what we do!"

"That's what drove Edward away! He got sick of looking out for the poor pathetic human, and now you all will too!"

Bella had tears in her eyes as she screamed this last line at me. "Bella, we will not leave you, I won't ever leave you, I promise."

"So did he, he promised and I believed him."

"Is that what this is all about? Trust? You can trust me Bella, I won't ever hurt you. Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong, tell me how you feel!" My voice was starting to rise again.

"Do you want to know how I feel huh?" she screamed at me.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

What she did next took me by surprise. She screamed loudly at the top of her lungs as the tears streamed down her beautiful face. Her arms flew out and smashed all the crockery on the sideboard. She drew in a deep breath and let out another wail, "Aaaaaaaaaaarrgh!"

I stood there stunned by the actions of this young girl in front of me. So much pain filled her screams. Before I had time to register what had happened she flew past me and out the door into the rain.

I just stood there. If I could cry I would. I was losing my Bella and I felt so helpless at this moment in time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thank you all so much for reviewing my story, it is very appreciated!! My laptop is on its deathbed so I've managed to borrow one for now, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

XXXX

BPOV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I don't know what direction I'm running in, my tears and the rain blur my vision. I can't believe I just yelled at Carlisle, I can't believe Carlisle just yelled at me, he must be so angry with me right now. I stop to catch my breath and slump onto the forest floor, too tired to move. I start going through the past few months in my head, wondering what bought me to where I am now. I remember the exact moment things changed.

I was messing around with Emmet, Jasper and Alice outside; we were kicking a ball around, not that I could really join in. Emmet belted it into the trees and they all took off after it, I was way behind them when I tripped over my own foot and smacked my head on a rock. Alice was by my side in a second. She told me to wait while she went and got Carlisle. They always made such a fuss. I stood up on shaky legs and held my hand to my head, pulling it back and noticing the blood on my fingertips. I felt nauseous and dizzy and started falling towards the ground again when I was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Bella, open your eyes," said the most angelic voice I'd ever heard, so naturally I did as I was asked. There were the most beautiful eyes staring back at me. It took me a few seconds to realise it was Carlisle. I remember my heart beating wildly in my chest as he helped me back to the house. I'd never realised how beautiful he was.

I could never tell him how my feelings towards him have changed though; after Edward left I wouldn't be able to take any more rejection. After that day I hid my feelings from everyone, Jasper probably noticed but he never said anything, not to me anyway. God I could use a drink right now, that always takes my mind off of things.

I jump at the sudden sound of a crunching noise behind me.

XXXX

CPOV

I stood on the same spot where Bella ran past me a few moments ago. Her cries were still lingering in the air. She sounded like she had been in real pain and I hated seeing her in pain. More than I should. I've always cared deeply for Bella but since Edward left my feelings have been stronger. At first I thought it was because I felt I had to take care of her and watch over her but now I realise these feelings are not going to go away, if anything they're increasing tenfold. I think Esme has cottoned on to, she has that all knowing look. We haven't been together as a couple for over 40 years, we just pretend so we look like a family to the outside world.

I snap out of my thoughts when I remember what just happened. I step outside and pick up the familiar scent of my Bella. I quickly follow it into the trees, hoping she is OK and hasn't gotten into trouble for the few moments she's been out of my presence. Before long I find her slumped against a tree, sitting on the soggy floor of the forest. I didn't want to startle her so I made some noise as I approached. She still jumped a mile. She looked scared for a moment before realisation crossed her face as she looked into my eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth but she quickly let it fall. I walked over to where she was and slumped down next to her. I wasn't sure what to say but she spoke first

"I'm sorry about the plates and stuff, I'll replace them," she said quietly.

"Erm, they were from the 15th century and I think they're priceless," I replied with a smile. She quickly turned and looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't know, I…I…I" She stuttered.

I started laughing at her and she looked at me confused. "It's OK Bella, I'm kidding. They were bought a few years back from a market somewhere, I can't even remember."

"Oh," she said simply looking embarrassed. "I'll replace them anyway."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter. What matters here is you." I lift her chin to look into her eyes as I said this. God she had beautiful eyes.

BPOV

My god he's got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. When I'm looking at him like this it's like all my problems are floating away. Oh right he was talking to me, damn he probably thinks I'm staring at him. "Carlisle? Can we go home?" I ask realising my trousers are soaked through and I'm freezing cold.

"Anything you want," he replies taking my hands and helping me stand. Our hands stay intertwined for a moment before I gently pull my hands free and cross my arms over my chest. I shake involuntary and he wraps an arm loosely around my shoulders while we walk at my slow pace back to the warmth of the house.

XXXX

As soon as we got home Carlisle insisted I take a hot shower to warm myself up. I could feel his eyes watching me as I slowly walk up the stairs. "Bella?" he calls after me and I turn to face him. "I'll always be here whenever you need me."

"I know," I reply weakly with a small smile. "Thanks Carlisle."

CPOV

I insisted she took a shower to warm herself up. By the time we made it home she was shaking quite a lot and I didn't want her catching her death. I wish I could keep her warm. As she climbed the stairs I felt I had to say something more. We hadn't really spoken much in the forest but I wanted her to know one thing. "Bella? I'll always be here whenever you need me." She turned to look at me "I know, thanks Carlisle."

A few hours later I sat in my office listening to the slow breaths of Bella down the hallway. She'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, exhausted no doubt. The rhythmic beating of her heart was music to my ears. My family are returning in the morning. Even though I miss them I wish I had more time with Bella alone. It's easier to talk to her with no one else listening in.

I hear Bella's breath catch in her throat as her heartbeat picks up speed. As I rise from my desk and head for her room I hear her scream loudly. "Carlisle!" She's screaming my name. I race into her room and flick the lights on, rushing to her side. "Bella, I'm here, it's me sweetheart I'm right here," I repeat over and over whilst lifting her into my arms and gently rocking her. She snuggles into my side and grips onto the front of my jumper.

"Stay?" she whispers.

"Forever," I reply.

XXXX

**A/N That took ages to write and I'm not overly pleased with it but I needed to fill in a few gaps, things will pick up in the next chapter, I just hope you enjoyed it. XX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here!! This is to all those out there who are enjoying this story and thanks for all your reviews xx

XXXX

BOV

I awake to find myself wrapped protectively in Carlisle's strong arms. "Morning princess," he whispers into my ear, "the family is downstairs already, I think Alice is making you breakfast." I smile into his chest before reluctantly pulling myself up and heading for the bathroom.

A while later I find myself squashed on the couch between Alice and Emmett while they all have a family catch up, talking way to fast for me to understand. My mind starts to wonder to Carlisle and being wrapped in his arms all night, how I could get used to that. A small smile creeps across my face. I look up into the eyes of Jasper who can sense something is up. I quickly look away into the eyes of Alice who looks like she's waiting for me to answer a question I didn't hear.

"Bella?" she asks questioningly.

"Mmmm? Sorry I didn't hear you?"

"I asked if that would be OK with you?"

"If what would be OK?"

"If you would mind us going to Alaska to visit some friends up there for a while?"

A look of shock washed across my face and my heart started hammering in my chest. "All of you?" I asked alarmed. "For how long? Are you coming back?"

Alice placed her hands on my shoulders. "Chill Bella, we won't be gone for long and Carlisle is staying behind because of work and stuff. You know I'm only a days run away if you need me."

I calmed down straight away when I realised Carlisle would be staying. Relief washed through me and I could feel Jasper staring at me again. He's definitely picking up on my feelings. "When are you going?"

"Pretty much now. Edward is there to, I hope you don't mind. I know Esme misses him."

"He's still your family, of course I don't mind." I replied honestly. I certainly never wanted to see him again but he was still apart of the Cullen family.

A while later I said goodbye to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme. Alice pulled me to one side away from everyone else. "Bella, take care of yourself over the next few weeks and promise me you'll follow your heart."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You'll know." She winked at me and hugged me quickly before following the others out the door. I stood in the now quiet room with Carlisle. He gave me a smile and went to say something but my phone rang at the same time. I lifted it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Ang, I was just calling to find out if you were coming out for Jess's Birthday later?"

I had completely forgotten. "Yea sure," I answered trying to sound enthusiastic. "Where shall I meet you guys?"

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll decide on a bar later."

"OK, see you tonight."

I hung up and sighed.

"Problem?" asked Carlisle.

"Nah, I 'm going out tonight for Jess's Birthday, I just forgot about it is all." Secretly I wanted to stay in and be near Carlisle. I wasn't in the mood for a birthday right now but I did promise I'd go.

"Well I'm working till late tonight. Maybe I could pick you up when my shift ends?" Carlisle offered.

"Yea maybe, I'm not sure where we're going or what's happening yet."

"Well let me know, I 'd prefer to pick you up, then I don't have to worry about you too much." He replied putting his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realised he'd crossed the room.

XXXX

CPOV

I was nearing the end of my shift at the hospital. It was a rather quiet night tonight. I sat in the staff room staring at my phone. Bella said she'd let me know if she wanted picking up and I was silently praying for my phone to ring. I didn't feel particularly pleased that she was out again; I just hope she looks after herself and doesn't end up drunk again. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. Before the family left for Alaska, Esme pulled me to one side and whispered in my ear, "You take good care of Bella and everything will work out fine, I promise." She had that look in her eyes again, the look that tells me she knows how my feelings have changed towards Bella. Maybe it's time I told her how I feel and stop side stepping around it, yes that is what I shall do.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing and Bella's name flashed across my screen. I felt relief wash through me as I quickly answered. "Hello?" I was confused when I was met with silence on the other end. "Bella, are you there? Can you hear me?" Nothing. I hung up and dialled her number. It rang, and rang and rang. Nothing. Worry crept into my heart as I contemplated what to do. Maybe she rang me accidentally, or maybe she has a weak signal. I will try again in a few minutes and if she doesn't answer I'll go and find her myself.

Minutes passed but it seemed like hours. She still wasn't answering her phone so I grabbed my coat and was about to leave when a nurse rushed in.

"Dr Cullen, there's a trauma coming in ETA 3 minutes."

Great, I thought to myself. "Do we know what happened?" I asked the nurse as I followed her out of the staff room.

"Young female found in an alley, stab wound to the lower abdomen and head trauma."

This world could be so cruel sometimes. I heard the ambulance approaching and a minute later two paramedics rushed in with the young girl on a stretcher.

If my heart could beat it would've stopped. I smelt her before I saw her. Bella.

XXXX

I think I'll leave it there for now. I was going to do it from BPOV as well but I'll put it in the next chapter. Poor Carlisle, will he be able to save Bella? What happened? Stay tuned to find out xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys, here is chapter 5! This is from Bella POV and I hope you like it. There is a little violence in this and a little swearing so you have been warned. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing so far and thanks to Rhyan for you help and suggestions, it's good to get feedback and I'll bear all you said in mind xx

BPOV

Carlisle left for work a few hours ago and I'm trying to decide what to wear tonight. Angela is picking me up in less than an hour. Carlisle had said to be careful before he left and I could tell he wasn't very happy that I was going out again. For once though I didn't actually want to go. If it had been any other time in the last few months I would've jumped at the chance to go out and have some fun with my friends. We'd end up going from bar to bar, trying to out drink each other whilst dancing the night away. Sometimes they'd end the night early and I'd stay for more. The alcohol always helps me forget my problems and my feelings, I feel like I'm in control and no one can hurt me.

When Edward left me I felt hurt and betrayed. Even though a part of me still loves him, a part of me now hates him to. It can feel very confusing at times. When I'm out I get lots of attention from guys, it makes me feel wanted. I don't do anything with them, just enjoy myself. Tonight though I had Carlisle on my mind. When he'd left for work he was in his suit and looked so professional, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Also what Alice had said was playing on my mind, if I'm going to follow my heart then I have to tell Carlisle how I feel, but can it work? Will he want me?

Angela honking her horn brings me out of my thoughts. I grab my coat and my keys and head out the door. With so many questions running through my mind maybe a glass of wine would go down well.

XXXX

We all sit around a table singing happy birthday to Jess. She seems to be enjoying herself tonight. Angela elbows me, "you seem quiet tonight Bells, everything alright?"

"Yea, just some stuff on my mind." I reply.

"Anything I can help with?" she asks.

I let out a sigh. I want to tell her how I feel and maybe she can help me work out what to do but on the other hand I'd rather she didn't know at all. I went with a different approach. "If you thought you were falling for someone and maybe they liked you to, would you tell them?"

"Of course, why not. You have nothing to lose by telling them, but by not telling them you could lose everything. Who are you talking about? Has Bella got a secret?"

"Oh no, not me. I was talking to an old friend earlier and she asked me for advice, I wasn't sure what to say." I lied, badly. Angela narrowed her eyes at me but her attention soon shot to a group of guys eyeing up our table. I look down at my phone; I want to call Carlisle to hear his voice. My finger hovers over the call button but I reluctantly put it back in my pocket. He is still at work and doesn't finish for a while.

"Hey Bella!" Angela calls as she stands from the table. "Come and dance with us!"

I really wasn't in the mood tonight. In fairness I just wanted out of this bar and into some fresh air. The hospital wasn't far so maybe I could walk there and meet Carlisle before he finishes. Yes I will do that; the walk will give me a chance to think about what to say to him. I quickly finish off my glass of wine. "Actually Ang, I'm not feeling too well, I'm gonna head home."

"Oh OK, will you be alright?" She asks as I stand.

"Yea, I'm just really tired. Have fun." I say goodbye to everyone and wish Jess a happy birthday before heading out of the bar. I pull my coat tighter around me and start walking in the direction of the hospital. It was nice to breathe in the cool night air and clear my head. It would take me about half an hour to walk to the hospital.

I was half way there when I thought I heard steps behind me. I turned around but no one was there so I sped up a little. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be out here on my own, I wasn't really thinking straight. All I wanted was to see Carlisle, see him smile, breathe in his smell. I still have no idea what I'm going to say to him but I'll cross that bridge when it comes, I just want to be there already.

Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged sideways and thrown against a wall. My head collided with the floor, hard, and my vision went blurry for a moment. I felt myself being pulled up to my feet by my hair and I let out a cry. My attacker then slapped me around the face. He grabbed my chin and held my face next to his. "If you make a sound, you will regret it beautiful."

"What do you want, I have money, take it!" I said with a shaky voice. My head was still pounding.

His sneering voice hissed back in my ear, "Maybe, but I wouldn't mind a bit of you first."

He grabbed my arms hard and held them in place. His mouth was on mine in seconds and I could taste his vile breath. One of his hands roughly grabbed my breasts before he threw me onto the floor. I had to get out of this situation. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might break through my chest. With a burst of adrenaline I bought my knee up hard into his groin. He gasped out and let me go. This was my chance to run. I quickly rolled over and got to my feet. As I started to run a hand clamped around my right foot and I fell back down.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I started shouting whilst kicking and punching out. This only made him angry but I wasn't going to just give in to this monster.

"You bitch! You are gonna pay for that"

I kicked out hard and he flew backwards. Once again I got to my feet and started to run. I noticed my mistake a few seconds too late, I was running the wrong way and now I was trapped. My attacker approached me from behind. I turned to find him glaring at me. "If you had just done what I'd said then it would be over now but you had to make this hard for yourself. No bitch hits me and gets away with it!"

I saw something glint in his hand. Oh god he was holding a knife. "Help! Somebody help!" I screamed. He grabbed me and as he shoved me up against a wall I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to the floor gripping my side. I let out a quiet yelp.

"You are not worth it honey." My attacker stood over me sneering down at me.

"Fuck you!" I don't know why I said it. I knew it would only aggravate him but I wasn't going to show him weakness, even though I was the one on the floor bleeding heavily. His boot met my head as he started kicking me. I felt the blows to my head, stomach and just about everywhere. I lay there helpless. After a few moments I realise my attacker has stopped. I manage to roll my head to the side and he was nowhere in site. I try to sit myself up but I can't really move, I'm in serious trouble. An image of Carlisle crosses my mind. His gorgeous face brings comfort to me. Then it hit me, call Carlisle. Slowly but carefully I manage to reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. It slips from my fingers due to the amount of blood on my hands. My head is starting to cloud but I need to stay awake. I pick my phone back up and look through my phonebook. I find his name. I manage to hit the call button before I pass out. My last though was I would never hear his beautiful voice again.

What is this feeling? I feel myself being lifted, maybe I'm floating. Maybe I should look for a white light.

"Who would do this?"

"She looks bad, we need to get her to hospital quick, I'll call ahead and let them know."

"Stab wound, blood, head trauma!"

I could hear voices around me but I was unable to open my eyes. Who were these people? My memories started coming back to me, I must be on my way to hospital. Carlisle is going to have a fit if he see's me, poor Carlisle. Again he was the last thing on my mind as I returned to the blackness.

XXXX

**I'll leave it hanging there I think, I'm evil, I know. Next chapter hopefully up soon, thanks for reading, hope it was ok xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all!! This one is going to be a little tricky I think. It starts off in the emergency room and I'm not a doctor so if the jargon is wrong then I apologise, but Carlisle is a doctor so I tried my best. Thanks for all my reviews so far, glad you're enjoying this.

**XXXX**

CPOV

The smell of her blood hit me a few seconds before the stretcher was wheeled through the doors into the emergency room. One of the paramedics was shouting out, "young female, stab wound to the lower right abdomen, possible rib fractures, head trauma and loss of blood. Patient is breathing but has been unconscious the whole time, she also has a rapid heart rate"

As I listened I looked her over. Where they had cut open her blood soaked shirt I could see all her injuries. The other paramedic was holding a bandage to help stop the blood flow from her abdomen. Bella had a neck brace on and a breathing mask over her mouth. It pained me to witness this. I quickly helped wheel her into a trauma room and jumped straight into doctor mode, I would not let her die this way. Whoever did this would pay.

"On my count 1….2….3" Myself, a nurse and the paramedics lifted Bella onto a bed. The paramedic's left and the nurse, Julie, took over with a new bandage pressed to Bella's side. Dr Richards walked in to assist as well as another nurse, Carol.

I quickly took Bella's pulse and hooked her up to a heart monitor. Her heartbeat was way too fast. "Carol I need you to put in a central line and I need an ECG and an EEG stat!" I moved swiftly to the other side of the bed and checked Bella's abdomen. As I lifted the bandage I could see she had lost a lot of blood. I need 4 units of O-neg and someone call the OR!" I knew the knife had cut deep and by the looks of her abdomen she would definitely require surgery. I had to get her stable first though. Over my shouts there were suddenly alarms going off. Dr Richards spoke up. "Patient is in cardiac arrest, get the defib."

"Damn it Bella! Don't do this, not now!" I shouted out.

"You know her?" asked Julie a little surprised.

"Yes, she is someone very special to me," I answered.

I moved myself so I was standing looking over her face. I had to put a tube down her throat so we could help her breathe. I can't believe I'm doing this to Bella. Why did this have to happen now?

I opened her mouth and quickly but delicately pushed the tube past her chords and down into her lungs. "I'm in, start bagging." Carol took over from me. "Starting compressions." I counted out loud as I did this, "1,2,3,4,5, charge the defib." Dr Richards passed it to me, or I think I grabbed it from him. "Clear!" I placed the paddles on her chest and shocked her. There was no change. "Again, clear!" I repeated this action a few more times. "Don't leave me Bella!" As I went through the motions a million memories flooded through my mind.

_The first time I met Bella, which was right here in the hospital. How proud I was of her bravery after the whole James scenario. The sadness I felt when Edward left her. The happiness I felt the day she moved in with us, unbeknownst to me that these feelings would escalate into so much more. _

I shocked her again and this time her heartbeat returned to a more normal rhythm.

"Keep bagging," I instructed the nurse. I could almost feel sweat across my forehead. I can honestly guarantee I have never been this scared in my whole life. Losing Bella was not an option. I've only just realised I'm falling in love with this precious, beautiful girl and someone tries to take her from me. I knew if the worst came to the worst I would change her but it may raise a few questions if I did this in the middle of the ER. "We need to get her to the OR stat."

We made our way up to the OR where the surgeons were ready to take over. "I'm coming through to, I'm a friend of the patient." I said pushing her through the doors.

"Of course Dr Cullen, scrub up and come straight through."

I could do the surgery myself, but here I am an ER doctor and if I suddenly showed all my talents, once again it would raise questions, however I was not leaving her. Anything could happen and until I could stare into her beautiful eyes I would be right by her side. I watched the surgeons skilfully close up Bella's abdomen and stop the bleeding. After 2 hours of surgery she was wheeled into a room on the recovery ward. I sat down next to her bedside.

This was the first moment I could sit and think. Believe it or not the last few hours have taken a lot out of me. Looking her over I could see dark bruising around her eyes, her arms and her chest. I lifted her blanket, careful not to knock any of the wires protruding from her arms, and I could see her legs were bruised as well. I let out a small growl. Her stomach was bandaged up to protect her stitches and help her ribs to mend. Her heart monitor let out a constant beeping noise; it bought comfort to my ears to know her heartbeat was stable. There was a tube down her throat connected to a ventilator to help her breathe. It too let out a constant noise. Even though the surgery went well, she wasn't out of danger yet.

I carefully placed her small hand in mine and kissed it gently. "Bella honey, I know you can hear me, its Carlisle." I whispered to her whilst stroking her hair. "I need you to fight through this, fight for me sweetheart and I promise to always take care of you. You know, I was waiting to see you all day, I have something important I wanted to tell you, I'm in love with you."

I rested my head by her side and breathed in her familiar smell. At times like these I wish I could cry to help let my emotions out. I was feeling so much pain. I felt guilty too, remembering our argument yesterday. I had shouted at her and upset her; I really hadn't done a good job of looking after her very well. I will spend every minute of every day making it up to her.

A/N – A little shorter but it took an age to write!! Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hello all, I was hoping to get this up sooner but alas things always get in the way, thank you for all my lovely reviews, always makes me smile, **

**XXXX**

CPOV

It has been over 24 hours since Bella was bought in. I'm holding her hand, willing her to get better quickly. I've tried to get hold of Charlie but I've been unsuccessful so I've left numerous messages with different police departments, hoping he'll call soon. I decided not to call my family yet, they'll all come running back and there is nothing that they can do right now, I wonder if Alice will see anything, she would've called if she had. Sadly she can't see everything all the time. This was obviously an unplanned attack; she definitely would've warned me if she'd known.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Just as I was thinking about her, she appears next to me.

"Alice?" I ask as she swings her arms around me and squeezes.

"I didn't see this happening, I should've seen it but I didn't, not until a few hours ago, I saw Bella here, I was so scared, it's all my fault." Alice spoke quickly.

"Alice this isn't your fault so please don't for one second blame yourself, if anything it's mine, I should've taken better care of her. She is so precious to me." I gently stroke Bella's cheek as I say this.

"Carlisle, you saved her." Alice gave me another hug. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asks.

"A change of clothes would be nice. How are the others?" I ask wondering if they all came back.

"Worried, but I persuaded them to stay behind. Even Edward was angry but I I think its best they give Bella some space, she's going to need a lot of help when she wakes but having us all crowding her is not going to help."

"I'm scarred she isn't going to wake." I speak my worst fears but I know Alice can hear me.

"She will wake Carlisle, when she's ready. I promise you she will."

As Alice turns to leave I gently grab her arm. "Thank you Alice. Thank you for coming and being here."

APOV

I stand in the doorway of Bella's room. Carlisle has his back to me and seems lost in his thoughts. I feel terrible. I can't believe I didn't see this. I've seen their future, they are so happy together, they love each other more than words can describe. I've wanted to tell them long before now but I know I have to let this run it's course. I think back to the vision I had a few months ago after Bella first moved in.

I saw them together holding hands, I saw them together making love, I saw the way they smiled at each other and I felt the way they loved each other. It was the perfect love story. It took all my strength not to shout it too the world but it had to be my little secret. I always knew Bella would be apart of this family and now I knew how she would fit in.

I decide to enter the room and let Carlisle know I am here, I just hope he is not angry with me.

CPOV

I am thankful that Alice is here. Her words have bought me a little comfort in my hour of need. She always knows what to say and what to do, I am proud to have her as a part of my family, I am proud of them all. I gently rest my head on Bella's bed and close my eyes. It feels like I've been sat here an eternity, with the constant beeping in the background.

I breathe Bella in, her scent brings me comfort. "Everyone is waiting for you sweetheart, all you have to do is open your eyes and come back to me. I love you so much so please come back to me." At that moment I could've sworn I felt her small hand flinch in mine. I gently grab her hand with both of mine. "Bella honey? Can you hear me?" She moves her hand again and gently grips mine back. I sit on her bed and stroke her forehead whilst still holding her hand. I pick up on a slight increase in her heartbeat. She is starting to wake.

"It's Carlisle, I'm right here sweetheart." I whisper to her as her eyes start to move under their lids. After the longest few seconds of my life they slowly flicker open and I stare back into them. "Everything is going to be ok, you're in hospital but I'm right here with you and I'm not going to let anything happen, just squeeze my hand if you understand me."

Another few long seconds pass. What if she doesn't squeeze, what if she doesn't recognize me. Then she squeezes and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She starts to try and move, lifting her head slightly and groaning. She was trying to breathe for herself; I can see panic in her eyes.

"Ssssh honey, it's alright, just stay calm. I had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe but I'm going to remove it so you can talk." Usually I would have a nurse with me but I wasn't going to wait unnecessarily. " I'm going to unhook the ventilator and ask you to take a deep breath in, then when I say blow out ok?" She squeezed my hand. "Right, breathe in, and now big breath out." I pull the tube out and was instantly rubbing her back as she coughed and spluttered. "Just take some slow deep breaths."

"Carlisle?" she croaked.

"I'm right here." I kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

I frowned as I remembered myself. "You were attacked by someone. They left you pretty hurt but you're going to be just fine, a little sore for a while but it'll be ok."

I waited as she digested the information.

"I remember now, it was horrible, I thought that was it, oh god!" She started sobbing and then hyperventilating.

"Hey, sssh, it's ok, but I really need you to stay calm. I pulled down an oxygen mask and held it over her face. "Remember, deep breaths." She calmed once again. "How do you feel? Are you in a lot of pain?" I switch into doctor mode once again.

"I ache all over but my side hurts real bad." She winces as she pokes herself in her stomach.

I press the call button and a nurse enters a few seconds later.

"Dr Cullen, I see our patient is awake."

"Yes, can I get 2mg of morphine please?" The nurse leaves quickly. "Bella? I suggest if it hurts you don't poke yourself alright." I gently take her hand and move it to her side. "Allow me to take a look." I lift her blankets up and gently look underneath her bandage. "It looks to be healing well." I gently run my fingers across her stomach. The nurse walks back in and hands me two syringes.

Bella's eyes go wide. "I don't like needles, please don't."

She looks so tired and I don't like to do this to her but I have to. "This one is going into your IV to help with the pain." I quickly do this. "This one is called Heparin and I promise to be quick. I have to inject it into your stomach to help prevent any blood clots forming, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary." She nods at me as I tap the end and quickly push it into her already bruised skin. "All done, you were very brave."

"Always am me." She smiles at me, there's my Bella. We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments. "Carlisle, you look tired, have you been looking after yourself?"

I'm touched by her concern. She's the one that nearly died and she is worrying about me. "I'm fine Bella, now that you are awake I'm fine. I was so scared, the thought that I could lose you was the worst thing I've ever felt and if you ever scare me like that again I don't know what I'll do."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to, walking late at night like that was stupid and all I could think of was you."

"I hope you know I'm never leaving your side again. I was waiting to talk to you, I have been thinking and I…." I paused for a moment. This was it. I'm going to tell her at last. " Bella I'm in lo…"

"Bella!" Alice almost screamed as she entered the room holding a bag of clothes for me. Perfect timing. She practically threw the bag at me as she approached the bed.

"Hey Alice," answered Bella with a smile and a yawn.

"I'm so glad you're awake, you've had us all worried like hell, especially Carlisle here."

I run my hand through my hair. I can tell Bella is tired. "Alice, thank you for the clothes but I think Bella needs her rest now."

Alice bends down and kisses Bella on the cheek. "I'll come by tomorrow and bring you some stuff to do. Bye Carlisle." She waves as she leaves. Bella's eyes are starting to droop; I can tell she is fighting a losing battle. "Rest now Bella." I whisper to her.

"Will you be here when I wake?" she asks.

"I will be here always."

**A/N – Awww, he didn't get to say it yet, thanks for reading, another chapter will be up soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it's been longer than I expected! I now finally have my laptop back and can write to my hearts content. I've had this chapter in the works for a while but have re-written it a few times. Still not sure so its quite short but the next part will be longer. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, it means a lot to me. xx**

BPOV

"_Everyone is waiting for you sweetheart, all you have to do is open your eyes and come back to me. I love you so much so please come back to me."_

_I could hear his beautiful voice and tried so hard to obey his command._

"_Bella honey? Can you hear me?"_

_I couldn't quite open my eyes and I couldn't find my mouth to speak. I wanted him to know I could hear him. With all my strength I tried to move my arms._

"_It's Carlisle, I'm right here sweetheart."_

_I struggled to open my eyes but my heavy lids started to lift and there was an angel staring back at me._

"_Everything is going to be ok, you're in hospital but I'm right here with you and I'm not going to let anything happen, just squeeze my hand if you understand me."_

I remember slowly coming around to see Carlisle's worried eyes staring into mine. All my memories of the attack came flooding back to me but he was by my side in a second. My whole body ached but I was happy to see him. I knew he had saved my life and he had stayed by my side the whole time. I felt terrible for putting him through that.

Alice came to visit me to. I was having a conversation with Carlisle, he looked like he wanted to say something important but Alice burst through the door at the same time. I guess I'll have to ask him when we get home. The hospital is letting me out today. Normally I would have to stay for longer but that is one of the bonuses of living with a vampire doctor. He left a few moments ago to sign my papers so all that was left was for me to get changed.

He had told me to wait until he returns and he would help me but he had already done so much for me, I think I can handle this. I slowly push myself up into a sitting position and swing my legs out of the bed. My clothes are sat on the chair opposite. Carefully I lower my body down to the floor, it's hard for me to stand straight, as my side is still sore. Slowly I put one foot in front of the other and move forwards. I can do this. I reach the chair and grab my joggers to put on. Steadying myself I bend a little to put my right foot in, not quite reaching I bend a bit more. Lightning pain shoots through my side and I drop my trousers and fall towards the floor with a gasp.

"Bella!" Carlisle catches me before I hit the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? Did I not just say to wait for me to help you?" He sounded a little angry.

"I thought I could do it, I don't want to be an inconvenience to you." I know I sounded like a whining child. He sat me on the floor and bent down so he was eye level with me. I lowered my gaze but he gently lifted my chin.

"Listen to me. You are not and never will be an inconvenience to me. Your safety and well being mean more to me than anything. So please Bella, when I ask you to wait can you trust me and wait. I want to help you in everyway I can."

He looked really scared for a moment. "Ok," I replied weakly. "I need help with my clothes."

He took all of my weight easily in his arms and sat me on the chair. "How is your side? I heard you gasp a moment ago, can I check it?"

"I think its OK, I just stretched too far," I answered knowing he would check me anyway. He gently lifted my top and pulled back my bandage, checking my stitches were still in place. His cool fingers felt so soft and comforting against my bruised skin.

"It all looks OK to me," he replied pulling my top back down. " Now let me help you."

After I was dressed he helped me to stand and held tightly onto my arm as we walked towards his car. " I bet this is the slowest you've had to walk in a few centuries," I said on the way trying to make small talk.

"It doesn't matter." He simply replied.

I could tell he was stressed. Over the past day or so, he was watching everything I did. I think he was scared that I was just going to disappear.

I want so badly to hold onto him and never let go. I know he is helping me now but is it because he feels he has to? I know he said I wasn't an inconvenience but he's going to say that anyway. I can barely stand at the moment, let alone feed and clothe myself. I need him now more than ever.

CPOV

I've just finished Bella's papers so I can take her home and care for her there. I know she hates hospitals and being at home will be easier for us all. As I approach her room I hear her let out a gasp. I quickly enter and see her falling towards the floor. In no time at all I catch her before she does any further damage. What is she thinking? I'm pretty sure I told her to wait for me to get back.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing? Did I not just say to wait for me to help you?"

This girl is going to be the death of me. I know she is strong minded and independent but she really needs to take a step back and let me help her. I promised to spend the rest of my life looking out for her, and that is what I intend on doing.

I checked her over to make sure she was OK before we got to the car. All I wanted right now was to get her home safely and take care of her. The next month or so is going to be hard, but I am sure we'll get there. I will be here for her no matter what.

**A/N – The next chappie will be more of Carlisle taking care of Bella as she recuperates. I hope you all enjoyed this even though it was short. **


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another chapter! I just wrote this and kind of made it up as I went so I hope its OK. A big massive thankyou to all my reviewers and everyone who is reading this, hugs for you all XX

Chapter 9

BPOV

We were in Carlisle's car on our way home from the hospital. He hadn't said much once he'd helped me into the car and started driving. I chanced a look sideways to look at his face and he was staring at the road ahead, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly. A few minutes later we pulled up alongside the familiar house. As I unbuckled my seatbelt, Carlisle had already walked around the car and opened my door. I swung my legs round and held my arms out to him. He gently leaned forwards and put his arms around me to help me stand.

"OK?" He asked as I steadied myself.

"Yes, I can stand without too much trouble you know," I replied with a friendly laugh. "The walking part may be a little harder though."

"That's why I'm here to help." He answered with a slight frown on his face. "Just take it slow."

He stood waiting for me to make my move but I stayed where I was. After a few seconds he looked up at me. "I'll do you a deal," I said before continuing, "If you can give me a big bright smile, I'll walk forward."

He looked confused. "Bella, this isn't the time for games."

"Well smile and we can get on with it. There is no way I'm walking into that house with you looking all miserable." He looked at me and grinned, I could tell it was forced but it'll have to do for now. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

He helped me towards the door where Alice stood waiting excitedly for us. She looked like she was going to burst by the time we got there. Once we were inside she carefully embraced me in a big hug. "It's so good to have you home Bella."

"Not too tight Alice," Carlisle interrupted from behind us. He grabbed my bags and made his way upstairs.

"Sorry," replied Alice as she released me.

"It's OK Alice, I missed you to. Carlisle is just behaving a little weird. I think he thinks I'm going to break or something."

"You nearly did," she replied a little sadly. " Anyway there is someone else here to see you."

From around the corner Jasper stepped out. "Its nice to see you again Bella," he said as he approached me.

"And you Jasper, how are you?"

"I am well thank you. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Let me help you sit down," he said taking my arm and leading me to the couch. As I sat, Carlisle re-entered the room. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me as if some invisible force was crushing him. Alice quickly came to his rescue.

"Carlisle?" she asked skipping across the room. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"A while ago but that's not important now."

"Well I think that while Jasper and I are here it would be an idea for you to go. We can take care of Bella while you're gone."

"But I…"

"No buts," Alice quickly said.

"OK, I can't argue with you. I won't be gone for long though, a couple of hours at the most and I'll take my phone so please call if you need to."

"I know I won't need to but I'll bear it in mind, now get going." She gave him a small shove towards the door.

I looked around quickly to catch his eye. "Thanks for bringing me home and erm, be careful." I don't know why I said the last part but I felt it was right to say. Of course he would be careful, what could possibly harm him.

"I'll be back soon," he replied and was gone within the blink of an eye. A few seconds later Jasper let out a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"Is everything alright?" I asked touching his arm gently.

"There is a lot of emotion flowing through Carlisle right now, it was almost unbearable to be around him."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had kind of guessed from his behaviour that something wasn't right.

"There is such a mixture coming from him. Pain, stress, sadness, happiness, anxiety. It's hard to place any one emotion as he is feeling them all. Amongst them all though I know he is scared. Of what I'm not sure."

"He is scared for Bella," Alice responded.

I needed a few seconds to think about what they were saying. I felt awful that Carlisle felt so bad. He had saved my life and done everything for me, I wanted to make him feel better. " How can I make him feel better? I feel like it's my fault."

Alice came and sat on the other side of me. "Bella, this isn't your fault. Everything that has happened is no ones fault and I promise it will get better. He hasn't hunted in a while so hopefully when he gets back he'll feel better."

"He isn't really talking to me though, it's like he's in a different world."

"Well you'll just have to snap him out of it, if anyone can grab his attention, I'm sure you can," Alice replied with a wink.

For the next few hours we all sat around talking and catching up. It was a nice distraction for me. I had spent the last few days thinking about the attack and worrying about Carlisle. Before long I heard the front door close quietly and in walked Carlisle. I have to admit he did look a lot healthier. I smiled warmly up at him and he smiled back, this time it looked genuine.

CPOV

I drove home with Bella sat quietly next to me. She kept giving me little looks out the corner of her eye but I couldn't bring myself to look back. She worries me because I know if I'm not there she'll attempt anything on her own and I couldn't bear her in any more pain. As I parked outside the house I was at her door in seconds helping her out of the car. I waited for her to walk but she stood still and stared at me. Oh god! Had I hurt her when I lifted her up? She started talking to me and was asking me to smile, right now that was the last thing on my mind. If I had to do it to get her to move I would. I smiled down at her and she seemed satisfied. Alice was waiting for us when we approached the door and she grabbed Bella into a hug. I was a little angry with Alice, she needs to remember to be gentle with Bella.

I grabbed Bella's bags and made my way upstairs to her room. I unpacked all of her stuff and put it away. I felt so exhausted even though that was impossible, I hadn't even realised until now that Jasper was also here. I decided to make my way downstairs.

XXXX

Alice was right and I knew it; I needed to hunt. I could go a long time without the need but I would start to feel hunger creeping up and it was hard to ignore. I needed to be strong to help Bella so a hunt would be good. It also feels nice to run.

Since her stumble earlier at the hospital I have been watching her every move. She could've hurt herself by such a simple act. I remember just wanting her home safely. I will have to have a serious talk with her about her independent habits later. All I want right now is a safe, happy Bella. Then it struck me. She didn't look particularly happy when I had left the house. In fact all day she looked a little glum and now I'm realising that it's because of me. I had been a little harsh towards her earlier, she was trying to make me smile and I threw it back in her face.

Right, so, I'm going to hunt and then I'm going home to be with Bella and make her smile. If she is smiling, I am happy.

A while later I make it to the front door. As I step inside I instantly cross the room and look down at Bella. She smiles at me first and my heart melts. I feel my mouth curving into the biggest grin ever and in that moment I knew we would be OK.

I hear Jasper cough suddenly and look up.

"Well, I guess we should be off, I think things are settling down here," he said grabbing Alice's hand. As he walks over to me he puts his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Hopefully see you soon Bella." He gives her a small wave.

"Bye Bella," says Alice giving her another hug. " I'll be back before you know it but call me if you need to."

"Bye Alice, I will miss you."

Then they were gone.

Bella looked a little dazed from their sudden departure.

"So, how was your hunting trip?"

"It was good but I just wanted to get back here to you."

"Really?" she replies a little shocked. "I thought maybe I was stressing you out."

"You don't stress me out Bella, you do however concern me, there is a difference."

She sat contemplating what to say next. "Carlisle? I'm tired, do you think you can help me to bed?"

"Of course." I lifted her into my arms bridal style and carried her to her room. I sat her on her bed. She looked a little uncomfortable knowing she would need help changing.

"Maybe Alice should've stayed," she said quietly.

We would have to get used to these moments. "Nonsense! I'm a doctor and I've seen it all. Come on, lets get these off first," I replied tugging the bottom of her trousers. As she slid them down I helped pull them off and then in a swift movement pulled her PJ bottoms on and up. "Now arms up." She rolled her eyes at me but complied. Again I quickly but carefully slipped her top off. I felt her shudder against the cold. I pulled her PJ top around her shoulders and buttoned it up for her. The whole time I could feel her watching me.

"See, we make a good team," I said smiling at her. Her hand rested on mine as I buttoned up the last button. I felt her energy running through my veins as if I was alive. It felt amazing, I wonder if she felt anything to?

"I guess we do," she replied slowly taking her hand away. "Now can you help me to the bathroom?"

"This way Ma'am" I gestured before helping her to the bathroom. I sat while she washed and brushed her teeth, watching. I watched the curves of her body as she made the smallest of movements. The sound of her beautiful voice bought me back to the world.

"Thank you Carlisle, for helping me."

"Anytime sweetheart," I replied placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. As I looked down there was yet another pause. She was looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes. All I would have to do is move my head down and capture her sweet lips in mine. Before I could act the moment was gone again. She looked away a little awkwardly. I walked her back to her bed and helped her get in.

"Will you stay nearby?" she asked quietly taking my hand.

"I won't leave your side." I lay next to her and gently placed my arm around her.

"Sweet dreams my Bella." She was asleep in seconds.

XXXX

**I had this chapter kind of planned out in my head but I can never quite get it to word right! I think its time for some love between these two so that's what I'll try and bring to the next part.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! It's been a while since I last updated so I apologise but this story is never far from my mind! After reading back over my chapters I decided we needed a little passion from these two so that is what this chapter is about, the story will carry on but I needed to write this first, I hope its OK as I've never written this kind of scene before, well you'll either like it or laugh at it! Thanks for all my lovely reviews xx**

Chapter 9

CPOV

The last few weeks have gone by so fast. Bella has healed well and is able to move around more comfortably on her own though I always stay nearby just in case. I know she hasn't been sleeping well but she refuses to talk about it much. I know she will come to me if she needs to.

Today I have suggested a nice walk in the woods. It will do us both some good to get out and about in the fresh air. Bella walks down the stairs and I hold my hand out to her. She smiles brightly and grabs it. Before long we are strolling amongst the trees to the north of Forks.

"It's such a beautiful day today," Bella mumbles as the sun breaks through the clouds.

"That it is," I reply looking down at her.

She blushes slightly before replying. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want?"

"Can you show me what you look like in the sun light?"

"Here, follow me," I reply pulling her towards an opening in the trees. I place my hands on her shoulders indicating for her to stop. She looks at me with wonder in her eyes as I slowly walk backwards away from her. I feel the sun shine down onto my skin and watch as she watches me sparkle.

"Carlisle you're beautiful," she says in all seriousness as she slowly approaches me. She walks around me taking everything in. As she stands back in front of me she reaches up and lightly strokes my cheek. I feel a familiar thrilling energy flow through me and as she takes her hand away I grip it back to my face gently. This moment was absolutely perfect.

After a moment my mind started racing. Do I kiss her here and now or is it wrong of me to want this. I don't know what to do. Kiss her?

BPOV

I can't believe I'm stood here opposite the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I walk around him trying to photograph this moment with my memory. Without thinking I reach up to touch his face, he doesn't seem to mind. After a few seconds I take it away but he quickly places it back on his cheek. I feel my breath catch in my throat. He is staring intently at me and I'm not sure what to do. I know I wish I could stay in this moment forever. We slowly edge towards each other and time seems to slow down. I close my eyes ready to treasure this moment forever.

After a moment I open one eye to see what was taking so long. I find Carlisle crouched slightly and looking around.

"What is it?" I ask looking around as well.

He sniffs the air before answering, "A bear."

"What!" I hiss as I edge closer to him. I can feel him smirking at my reaction.

"Bella, I eat bears for lunch."

I scowl back at him.

"Here," he offers me his hand. "Jump on."

I climb onto his back and before I know it he is running. I feel like I'm flying and I start laughing loudly. After a while he slows down to walking speed. I jump off his back and try to catch my breath.

"Are you OK?" He asks worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was fun!" I reply laughing again. "Lets do it again!"

He laughed with me and once again held out his hand. We ran through the trees for what felt like forever. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I felt so free. Once again we came to a stop and I hopped off of Carlisle's back. My legs had turned to jelly and I stumbled forwards. Carlisle caught me and fell back onto the ground with me lying on top.

We both started laughing again but before long we were back in the same situation as before. I decided very quickly that it was now or never and brought my lips down to his. I felt his hands wind into my hair as he responds to the kiss. He sat up with me still straddling him and our kiss became more passionate, more intense.

"Carlisle." I moaned into his mouth as I felt myself heating up. He left his exploration of my mouth and began trailing kisses along my jaw line. I can't believe this is happening. I run my fingers down and under his shirt wanting to feel his bare skin against my hands. I heard him growl slightly at my actions. I slowly unbutton his shirt and pull it free off his shoulders. He really was perfection.

While I was momentarily distracted he had pulled my coat off and was unbuttoning my blouse. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. "Bella? Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you Carlisle, so please just kiss me."

With that his lips came crashing back to mine as he continued with my blouse. He ripped it open and I heard him growl again as he looked at me. He started kissing down my neck whilst his hand came up and cupped my breast. I threw my head back as I felt him unclasp my bra and throw it to one side. His hand lightly ran over my nipple making it hard and the pressure inside of me was building rapidly. His mouth started kissing down my neck again making its way towards my other breast. I felt his tongue flick ever so lightly across my other nipple and I knew he was teasing me.

"Carlisle, please." I whispered as my hand wound into his golden locks. He quickly laid me down onto my back and was on top of me. I felt him suck my nipple into his mouth and bite down. I let out a moan as he did this. There was a feeling building in the pit of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for long. He moved his mouth to my other breast whilst undoing the buttons on my jeans.

He slowly lifted his head level with mine. "Please what Bella?" he said with a sexy smirk.

"Touch me," I whispered, telling him my deepest fantasy. He went back to kissing my breasts while his hand made its way into my jeans. I groaned loudly as I felt him press his hand against me. I felt so wet down there just waiting for him. He pulled my jeans down and my underwear closely followed. A slight blush spread across my cheeks as I realised I was spread out in front of Carlisle. Without noticing I pulled my legs together.

"You smell divine sweet Bella, and you look absolutely ravishing. Just relax and enjoy," he said kissing me softly on the lips. I felt him gently pull my legs apart and his hand slowly made its way down my stomach to the place where I wanted him most.

"God!" I hissed as his fingers teased me. I felt him slip two fingers in me and his thumb lightly flicked over my clit. My groans were becoming more uncontrolled as he built up his pace. I felt my hips begin to buck against his hand and I knew I was close. He slowed his pace slightly and I let out a disappointed moan.

"Patience Bella."

And then he lowered his mouth down to where his thumb had been moments before. He flicked his tongue over my clit, getting faster with each passing moment. I lost complete control of everything as I felt my orgasm crash through my whole body. It seemed to last forever and I squeezed my eyes shut savouring the moment.

"Are you alright?" I heard Carlisle ask a moment later. He was staring at me with a look of concern.

"That was amazing," I replied still catching my breath.

"That it was Bella." He bent down and kissed my forehead before helping me into a sitting position. "Do you want to go back?"

"Not yet. Can we stay here for a while?" I ask not wanting to leave this moment.

"Of course, come here." He pulled me to him and we laid back down on the forest floor staring up at the sky. This had most definitely been the most perfect day.


End file.
